


Inconvenient

by narsus



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narsus/pseuds/narsus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond would find it inconvenient if Q got himself killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Skyfall belongs to Eon Productions, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and others. Based on James Bond by Ian Fleming.

“Quartermasters aren’t expendable.”  
“Really, James, you should know better than that.”

Bond returns Q’s playful glance impassively.

“There is always another Grand High Witch waiting in the wings to take over should anything happen.”  
“Roald Dahl, Q?”

Q shrugs.

“It would be inconvenient for me if you got killed.”  
“Inconvenient. Is that how you express your feelings?”  
“Feelings? I wasn’t aware they came into this.”  
“Of course not. No need to worry: English witches are probably the most vicious in the whole world.”

 

Forty-eight hours later Q slides into the car and throws Bond a smirk.

“Where to, Your Grandness?”

**Author's Note:**

> “There is always another Grand High Witch waiting in the wings to take over should anything happen.” and “English witches are probably the most vicious in the whole world.” are lines taken directly from Roald Dahl’s _The Witches_.


End file.
